Shirtless Competition – Judge Danny Williams
by wereleopard
Summary: Danny meets a shirtless Oliver Queen, and they become friends, Steve doesn't like this or how often Oliver takes of his shirt. The two men fighting over Danny and who gets shirtless the most often.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shirtless Competition – Judge Danny Williams

Pairing: Not sure yet

Rating: PG at the moment, but could change

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Smallville

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville or Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Danny meets a shirtless Oliver Queen, and they become friends, Steve doesn't like this or how often Oliver takes of his shirt. The two men fighting over Danny and who gets shirtless the most often.

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is just for fun, and haven't decided on a pairing yet. It will end up with one, so when you comment let me know what you think. I like them both g. Those who watched Smallville will understand the whole shirtless thing.

Chapter One

Danny stared down at his cell or actually glared at it. He was just about to make a call when he bumped into someone.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Danny replied apologetically and looked up into a devilishly handsome face.

'That's ok; I don't think it was entirely your fault.' The blonde haired man waved his cell at Danny. 'Hi, I'm Oliver Queen.'

Danny opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could get it working properly.

'The billionaire, I've heard a lot about you.' The two men shook hands.

'What have you heard?' Oliver's dark eyes bore into Danny's. He hoped it wasn't a groupie.

Danny laughed. 'My daughter Gracie, she thinks you are cool. You might be doing with business with my ex-wife's new husband.'

'Ahh, Danno the detective. She talked about you a lot too.' Oliver looked around and saw that they were causing a disturbance by standing in the doorway. 'Uhh are you working now?'

'No, not at the moment, but with my job you never know.' Danny replied.

'Can I buy you lunch then?' Oliver asked as they walked away from the door.

'Are you asking me out on a date Mr Queen?' Danny immediately went red after he realised what he had said.

'If you're going to say, then I would love to Detective Williams. Rachel explained who Danno was. If you don't want it to be a date, then that is fine. You can never make enough new friends.' Oliver stopped, turned and watched him and waited for his answer.

'Well, a date sounds like a good idea.' Danny couldn't believe that he was about to go on a date with a billionaire. Just then his cell rang, as soon as Danny saw the name on the display his head dropped with disappointment. 'Williams, yeah Steve. What now? Ok, fine I'm coming in.'

'Called in huh?' Oliver replied a little sadly.

.'Yeah, but here's my card, and we can re-arrange.' Danny handed over a business card.

'Just to re-arrange or can we just talk also. Hopefully this case won't be a bad one so we can go out on that date.' Oliver asked as he took out his own card he wrote on the back of it. 'That's my personal cell; all the others are for business.'

'So I'm not for business then,' Danny grinned.

'Oh you are unquestionably not business Detective Williams, it is pleasure all the way.'

Danny blushed as he started to walk away and then turned. 'Of course you can call me to…. talk.'

Oliver stood and watched as Danny walked away from him. Slowly his eyes lowered to the well fitted pair of trousers that hugged his lower body exceptionally well. The fair haired billionaire couldn't keep the smile of his face.

'I think I might enjoy Hawaii.' He muttered to himself as he added Danny's number into the memory of his phone.

XXXXX

'Danny glad you could make it. What took you so long?' Steve asked as his partner arrived. Chin and Kono shook their heads and waited for the fireworks to start.

'Well it was supposed to be my day off, and I had just met someone, and we were about to go on a date.' Danny snapped.

'A date what's her name?' Steve wanted to know.

Danny turned and smirked at Steve. 'His name was Oliver.' With that he turned away and walked into his office leaving a shocked Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'He did say Oliver right?' Kono asked.

'Yes he did.' Chin agreed.

'Go Danny, he must have some skills.' Kono laughed as she turned to look at her cousin and Steve.

Steve's gaze stayed on Danny, a frown on his face.

'Is this going to be a problem?' Chin asked their leader.

Steve turned and glared at him. 'Is what going to be a problem?' He growled.

'Danny, seeing a man, is that going to be a problem?' Chin repeated himself.

'What! Of course not,' Steve looked a Chin horrified at the thought. 'I just…..why didn't Danny tell us?'

'You'll have to ask him that.' Chin turned his attention back to the diminutive detective.

XXXXX

Danny growled at his monitor. He had been attracted to men before but had never acted on it. The most recent being his partner, but he didn't think there were many people who didn't. He had no idea why he had said yes Oliver. There was something about him that pulled you in, just like his partner. It did Danny's self-esteem good to have a man like that want to get to know you better.

One thing he genuinely couldn't believe he'd done was blurted out Oliver's name. He was sick and tired of Steve thinking he had no life, well he didn't but that was no excuse, and now Steve would sit and just look at him. Sometimes, it was with confusion and others he looked angry. Danny hoped that because he opened his mouth in the heat of the moment that he was going to be transferred back to HPD. He had moved here for Grace, but Steve, Chin, Kono, Kamekona and Max had made it more of a home for him by becoming his ohana. He certainly didn't want to have messed it up.

A beeping sound came from his phone that made him jump. He had been so lost in his own thoughts. Danny picked it up and read the text that Oliver had just sent, and frowned.

_**Danny, sorry we couldn't spend longer together. Have you actually eaten? If not, how many people do you work with? Oliver**_

Danny sighed as he realised he was going to have to send a reply back. It sounded if Oliver was going to send food to them. He could be wrong of course; it wouldn't be the first time.

_**Oliver, I'm sorry we didn't have that long either. No, that is one thing about being a cop no guaranteed lunch hours. There are 4 of us here, why? Danny**_

When he was happy it read and was typed correctly he sent it off. There was a tap on his door as he looked up Steve opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. He walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair opposite Danny.

'You do trust us, right?' Steve asked.

'Of course I do, why are you asking?' Danny replied straightaway without giving it a second thought.

Steve smiled at the reaction. 'That's good to know.'

'Steve, why did you ask me that now?' Danny paused for a moment, and then it hit him. 'This is about Oliver isn't it?'

'Why didn't you tell us you liked men? You and I,' Steve waved his hand between the two of them, 'we talk about everything, well you do. I just don't get why this never came up.'

'Look Steve, yes I have been attracted to men and no I haven't ever done anything about it. Oliver is really the only man I have been straight away attracted to since…..' Danny shut his mouth quickly, something he did know how to do if it were going to cause him a lot of trouble.

'Since who?' Steve frowned at him. He hated the fact that Danny wasn't telling him everything.

'It doesn't matter Steve. I'm sorry you feel as if I don't trust you, it isn't that. This is something I never talked about. Before Oliver, there was no need.'

'What about this other guy you are attracted to, is he going to make an appearance?' Steve asked.

'Steve, please just let it go.' Danny pleaded.

'Ok, I'll let it go for now. I thought you were my friend. Do you only tell me things you want to? Things you find easy to talk about?' Steve shook his head and then turned away.

'Steve wait, if you were into guys would you tell me?' Danny demanded he wanted Steve to understand how hard this was.

Steve turned and looked at him in confusion. 'I do like guys.' He replied simply.

TBC


End file.
